memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Schutzstaffel
Schutzstaffel, abbreviated SS, stylized as Runic "ᛋᛋ" , was a paramilitary organization under Führer Hitler and the Nazi Party in Europe, and later throughout the worldwide New Reich on Earth-X. SS Generals Oliver and Kara//Overgirl were the de-facto leaders of the New Reich by 2390, the former officially known as der Führer. History Schutzstaffel was established by Führer Hitler back in Europe as the paramilitary organization withing the Nazi Party. After the Nazis won World War II, SS outposts were established throughout the Americas. These forces, assisted by youth groups and military training, became the backbone of Nazi ideology in the worldwide Fatherland, creating generations of fanatics loyal to Hitler until his death in 1994. By 2390, the New Reich leadership consisted primarily of SS Generals, among them Oliver and Kara becoming the de-facto leaders of the Reich, later joined by a powerful Earth One Meta-human Eobard Thawne, with Oliver hailed as the new Führer. With SS as the backbone of their troops, the generals invaded Earth One, wishing to conquer new universes and find a heart transplant for the lethally ill Overgirl. Opposed by the local superheroes, along with Kara Danvers of Earth Thirty-Eight, the SS forces, assisted by Metallo, managed to capture their enemies and sent them to a concentration camp on Earth-X. There, the team was to be executed at the orders of the Sturmbannführer, but was saved by Leo Snart, member of the Freedom Fighters. The Freedom Fighters has gathered intel on the SS facility, containing the interdimensional gateway guarded by 30 Panzer XIIs, 50 Sturmtigers, and 100 Schutzstaffel officers. Freedom Fighter General Winn Schott deployed the military robot Red Tornado to destroy the facility, at the same time as Earth One's heroes, led by Oliver Queen, infiltrated and killed or incapacitated many SS troops, making the Sturmbannführer flee. The Earth One heroes eventually succeeded in their mission and returned to their universe, where they finished off the remains of the SS Generals' strike force, though not without losses among the civilians. Known members ]] Current members *Blitzkrieg *Sturmbannführer *Greggor Former members *Hitler (Führer; deceased) *New Reichsmen **Oliver/Dark Arrow (Führer; deceased) **Kara/Overgirl (SS General; deceased) **Laurel Lance/Siren-X (assassin; incarcerated) *Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus (SS General; deceased) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (SS General; deserted) *Typhuss James Halliwell/Dark Red Arrow (SS General; deceased) Known enemies Current enemies *Freedom Fighters **John Trujillo/Black Condor **Jenny Knight/Phantom Lady **Winn Schott **Ray Terrill/The Ray **Leo Snart Former enemies *James Olsen's Earth-X doppelganger *Red Tornado *Mick Rory Gallery SS Generals Dark Arrow.png|Führer Oliver/Dark Arrow Overgirl.png|General Kara/Overgirl The Reverse-Flash as a General of SS.png|General Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash Prometheus (Earth-X).png|General Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus Dark Red Arrow.jpg|General Typhuss James Halliwell/Dark Red Arrow Appearances ''Supergirl'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" ''Arrow'' Season 6 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" ''The Flash'' Season 4 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 3" ''DC’s Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4" Trivia *While not directly identified as "Schutzstaffel", it can be surmised that a similar organization existed on Earth One, as Baron Krieger's military insignia signify his rank as that of SS-Standartenführer. Behind the scenes *Historically, Schutzstaffel was a major paramilitary organization under Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party (NSDAP) in Nazi Germany, and later throughout German-occupied Europe during World War II. It began with a small guard unit known as the Saal-Schutz ("Hall Security") made up of NSDAP volunteers to provide security for party meetings in Munich. In 1925, Heinrich Himmler joined the unit, which had by then been reformed and given its final name. Under his direction (1929–45), it grew from a small paramilitary formation to one of the most powerful organizations in Nazi Germany. From 1929 until the regime's collapse in 1945, the SS was the foremost agency of security, surveillance, and terror within Germany and German-occupied Europe. Category:Military Category:Members of Schutzstaffel